Ryan Mitchell
Ryan Mitchell is the sixth Lightspeed Ranger, the Titanium Ranger. He is also the brother of Dana Mitchell and the son of Captain Mitchell. Character History When Ryan was young, he was involved in a car accident along with his father, Captain Mitchell, and his sister, Dana. All three were suspended over a cliff. Captain Mitchell had a secure grasp of Dana, but Ryan was hanging on by his father's shoe. The spirit of Diabolico appeared and offered a deal: Diabolico would save the child, but in payment he would raise the child himself, and Captain Mitchell would not see him again until his 20th birthday. Captain Mitchell at first refused, but relented when Ryan began to fall, but Diabolico's spirit saved him. Mitchell said it was the hardest decision he ever had to make. Ryan was raised by the demon Diabolico, who poisoned his mind telling him that his father had rejected him, favoring Dana. 20 years later, Diabolico instructed Ryan to steal the prototype Titanium Morpher from the Aqua Base and destroy the other Power Rangers (including his sister Dana) with the Titanium Power. He nearly succeeded, becoming the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, but Ms. Fairweather brought the newly-developed V-Lancers, which overpowered Ryan. Just as the Power Rangers were about to destroy Ryan, Captain Mitchell told them to hold their fire and called them back and told them about the terrifying story after he told the rangers that the Titanium Ranger is his son and Dana thought that Ryan was presumed dead in the car accident. After some recall of his memories, Ryan rejected Diabolico and joined the Lightspeed Rangers. In response, Diabolico placed a cobra tattoo on his back, which would move up if he morphed and would kill him when it reached Ryan's neck. Eventually, Ryan manages to find the original cobra and destroy the curse, allowing him to transform freely. After a while, Ryan left to find more information about the demons and how to defeat them, although he left the team with the Max Solarzord to use if they required the extra firepower. He eventually returns to the team to tell them about Queen Bansheera's plan to bring back the demons. Ryan later aided the Lightspeed Rangers in defeating Bansheera once and for all. Ryan showed up to help the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers to battle Vypra in Time for Lightspeed. Super Megaforce Ryan and the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Titanium Ranger Zords *Max Solarzord Arsenal *Titanium Morpher *Titanium Laser Abilities Ryan is shown to have very strong endurance for a human, possibly as a result of being raised by Diabolico because he was able to withstand the Titanium Morpher's circuitry, a feat Miss Fairweather stated no ordinary human can accomplish. Gallery Images Ryan_Mitchell2.jpg Lightspeed Rescue Charger (Titanium Ranger).jpg Trivia *Unlike the main 5 Lightspeed Rangers, Ryan is the first Power Ranger to lack a Sentai counterpart and the only Sixth Ranger to not appear in the Sentai footage as Lightspeed Rescue's Sentai counterpart does not have a Sixth Ranger. See also *Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek, a movie-exclusive Ranger-like ally who aided the GoGo-V siblings in Kyukyu GoGo-V the Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior. As Ryan was American-exclusive, Zeek was the closest thing GoGo-V had to a Sixth Ranger, as well as the closest thing Ryan has to a Sentai counterpart. Navigation Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:False Antagonist Category:Siblings Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Cursed Category:Rescuers Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Egomaniacs Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Anti Hero Category:Superheroes Category:Rivals